


untitled doctorhusbands smut

by Bool_Ji



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe a Hint of Breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Doom have sex I guess ¯\(º_o)/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled doctorhusbands smut

The king  _really_  isn’t compensating for anything.

Stephen gasps for breath as Victor fully sinks in, all seven inches weighing heavily inside him. Back arched and skin coated in sweat, the sorcerer tips his head against the sheets and tries to remember how to think. Legs splayed against Doom’s hips, he feels like he’s overheating, that when he opens his eyes he will see steam rising off his body.

A palm rough with calluses wraps around his throat.

Stardust grays flash onto Victor’s face. Doom scowls as he starts to move. Doom admits no weakness. That Strange so readily entices certain bodily responses from him is a nuisance. Keeping his grip loose — it would do no good to accidentally kill the irritating sorcerer in his own bed — Victor sets a punishing pace. He wants to get this over with…but he cannot deny how tight and slick Stephen feels.

And the sounds pouring from the magician, for his ears only, are pleasant as well.

A mantra of Doom’s name spills from Strange’s lips as he takes his cock in hand and jerks himself in time to the motions inside. Each thrust, both in and out, grinds over his prostate and bursts colors in his vision. Victor has gotten sex down to a science, and while the king is always silent, his actions speak louder.

Stephen catches the hitched breath he wrings from Doom as he clenches hard around him. Victor shoots him a cold glare and tightens his grasp around the magician’s throat, and Strange orgasms thinking he is having sex with the King of Latveria, that he is wanted by one of the most powerful men in the world.

Coital spasms rippling around his cock, Doom finishes soon after. Stephen groans at the sensation of heat and wet deep within him and goes limp against the sheets.

Willing the room to come back into focus, Victor ignores the urge to linger, to lie down and doze off. Instead he pulls out — also ignoring a grunt of discomfort from his partner — and approaches the bathroom. Sweat and bodily fluids cooling on his royal person is unacceptable.

Before he passes over the threshold, he glances over his shoulder at Strange. The magician slowly pants for air, recovering both body and mind. Five red marks stand out against his throat.

Doom is pleased. Stephen will wear one of his sweaters to hide the coming bruises. Victor will make sure he wears the green one.

 


End file.
